User talk:Rainbow Shifter
Um Um......Hi,I am new here to this wiki.I wanted to ask u are thier any talk boxes on this wiki. Hi again,um....can you teach me how to make userboxes I must be the luckiest man alive! Last night, my party got Pokerus AND I caught a SHINY SWELLOW! RTA fan (talk) 12:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It just shows that sometimes, you can get 2 great things at the same time, cos I'm sure the Pokerus came from that Shiny, cos they caught pokerus as soon as I put it in the party... RTA fan (talk) 09:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Vandal There has been who posted a spam page for the Totodile generation 2 moveset, but it has no moves and only contain the words, "massive nutsacks" Block the anon. Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 14:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Vandals suck Re: User rights I removed my rights (DangerousDangerously) since I was going back to my old account (Jäzzi), since I kind of started to hate the DangerousDangerously username. I transferred the rights from DangerousDangerously to Jäzzi since I was going to stop using the other account and use this one. Sorry for any confusion! – Jazzi talk 18:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Another vandal has appeared!! Question I have one question about Pokémon Diamond Game. How I can hatch one egg? Because I have 4, and now my Fluatzel and Loppuny have one, too. This means, my eggs are 5, but I don't know where and how I can hatch them. I know how to catch Groudon with a timer ball Catch a Duskull at least at level 26 with Levitate. Face Groudon with your line up and make him use all 5 Fire blast. Send out Duskull and all Groudon has left is Earthquake, Bulk Up and Slash. Then weaken it and use Timer Balls. (Only works in Ruby) RTA fan (talk) 10:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Image Professor Jade, User: Aquafancheez post XXX Pokémon Fanart images. I think, Image Policy must do anything, because little kids are there, too. This type images - http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Restore?file=Ef14aca17aead6b1728c75cada46597d.png This is really bad for wiki's reputation. Re: Candidates for Deletion All right, can you do what I asked Sabrina? Energy X ∞ 18:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. I think there are some more templates that need to be edited for some reason, but cannot think of any other. I will search for them later. Energy X ∞ 19:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Pokebox Template If you are able to, on the page with the source for the Template for Pokebox the line right above GENERATION AND REGION CATEGORIZATION the line with the fairy type information needs to be moved up so it is on the same line as the steel type information because how it is now makes every Pokemon have the Fairy type catagory. Saphira1001 32px File:Jinora-chao1.gif 22:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) MOre Nasty vandals are entering the wiki http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:69.120.247.19 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:69.245.144.76 Ban these users. they have vandalized the BW132 and Celadon Game corner pages. Moving the File from Trevor's image Can you might possibly please help me to move Trevor's image that I accidently uploaded in the wiki in this image as File:Tierno Artwork.png and its suppose to be File:Trevor Artwork.png, I accidently marked Trevor's name as for Tierno's name before I uploaded and I realized from looking up on pokebeach.com for the info that its said Tieruno's, not Toroba's. 04:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind about the request about the image, I just uploaded a better quality from the official website that they just announced today. 18:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Request I'd really appreciate if you would vote on this request. - - 11:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Started Pokemon Blue yesterday, already completed it... I defeated Elite 4 and Gary 2nd time round. RTA fan (talk) 09:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Work Hey, can you ban the users I posted on Jäzzi's TP? - - 18:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Images The news is that we have reached 30 000 images! Huzzah! - - 14:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm being cross wiki stalked y CalvinTheGreat11! Could you ban him? Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk) 13:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC)User:Uhohspaghhetiohs Template Searched a bit, and this template requires Fairy type to be inserted. - - 15:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, it exists, I just gave you a bad link, i wrote "Tempalte" instead of "Template". - - 19:24, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Did you know... Okay, it is time to protect Did You Know templates. If seen in the histories, one can see that the content has been repeatedly removed, some of which contains good trivia. Even if the anons cannot edit, registered users can (and some of them will vandalise). - - 22:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Inter wiki assistance Hello, Allow me to get right to the point, Im one of the admins on the the wiki-answers, and we are in need of assistance. We have become overwhelmed at the number of questions, that some category's have been allowed to build up and remain unanswered, many of those category's has are related to Pokemon. We need help answering, and we figured that this wiki would beable to provide assistance. Im provideing you, and the other admins here a link to this category, and we hope to hear from one (or all) of you soon http://answers.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pok%C3%A9mon Thanks and happy editing.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 18:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, its a strait forward task, answer questions. Any help we can get will be appreciated, i have yet to hear from the other two admins here, but im sure they are busy, and they are not forced to help.-Cheatcodechamp (talk) 21:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Poll User of Month Can i be there for the next month, i promise i will work hard for this wiki.The Fire 13:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks,I will try out my best.The Fire 13:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Route 130 Rainbow a stub article is considered when it is less or more than 300 bytes but Hoenn Route 130 has over 300 bytes. The Fire 17:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok The Fire 17:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I've got a Bulbapedia account! RTA fan (talk) 09:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Rename images Can you rename these following images: *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-49e7CMAIvA_.png_large.png -> Spritzee.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-461tCIAA5-Bi.png_large.png -> Malamar.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-4LMiCIAEeuaY.png_large.png -> Inkay.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-5p_4CcAAJJCp.png_large.png -> Pangoro.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:BO-5IB0CEAQd56x.png_large.png -> Swirlix.png Thanks. :They've been renamed and the links have been fixed. – Jazzi (talk) 17:37, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ability Count All of the ability pages have a chart of all the pokémon that have that ability. At the heading of these charts, there is a color that associates with the majority type of pokémon that have that ability. Considering you're an administrator I thought I'd ask you a question on a dilemma I've been having. Should I consider pokémon that have the ability through the Dream World when I count the pokémon that have the ability in total? Because I was thinking that pokémon that naturally have the ability would count for 1, and pokémon that have the ability through the Dream World count for .5. What do you think? So I should go on with the 1 - Natural .5 - Dream World. : Venom187 (talk) 07:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Hi. I've noticed that all of the Kalos Pokemon have the categories Generation V Pokemon '''and '''Unova Pokemon '''on thier pages? Is their any way to fix it so that they say '''Generation VI Pokemon '''and '''Kalos Pokemon? I have visited all the new Kalos PKMN pages, and tried to remove them, but there is only one category I can remove! Is there away to fix this? If you don't know what I'm talking about, go to all of the Kalos PKMN and look at the categories. Thanks!--PanchamHelioptile (talk) 16:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Matters to talk to you about. I just saw you're message, and I would like to explain better. Not in talk page but on chat. A different ''chat because I don't want anyone speculating. Can we do it on ''this '''chat? Also don't tell anyone since I don't want them coming to this chat. Atelda1001 (Talk) :Mhm Rainbow Shifter 18:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I hope you are ready to step down from admin on the hunger games wiki, Jade. Otherwise, I will have to get nasty. I Broke The Pot (talk) :Jade, I need to contact you. Drop me a message when you're ready. I Broke The Pot (talk) Request. Excuse me, professor. Do you think it would be possible to join me in chat sometime? Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) I would hate to interrupt your basketball practice, so feel free to arrange a time for the meeting that suits you best, Jade. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Come on, professor Jade. Time is running out. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Jade, how are you doing today? Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Tabber One Rail Error Hey there, I noticed that on the first tabber page there's an error causing the right rail to be pushed all the way down. I don't know if it bothers you guys, but if so I have a simple fix. You just have to add the following code to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .WikiaGrid .grid-2 { width: 328px; } Kind regards, T3CHNOCIDE 09:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :No problem :) :Kind regards, :T3CHNOCIDE 09:53, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Jade, it seems that Iluvgale has decided to ban me again for no reason. Can you unblock me? Thanks. Gutless (talk) :You said you forgave my past mistakes. Were you lying to me, Jade? I will be pissed if you were. Gutless (talk) :Get in chat, now. Gutless (talk) :I see you've been active on the hunger games wiki, Jade. Still, no message to me. We need to talk now. Gutless (talk) :Get in chat right now, Jade. Gutless (talk) :And I mean ASAP, Jade. Gutless (talk) :Read this message, get in chat. Gutless (talk) Other Way Around? Hi. This may be speculation on my part but the rules say we can't copy info from Bulbapedia right? But what if they copied stuff from us? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/BW136 It's the plot of the episode. They copied it from me. Can you fix it? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Get in the chat. ASAP. Gutless (talk) NOW, Jade. Gutless (talk) Jade, don't force me to do something I will regret. Just join chat, please. Gutless (talk) Last time I'm going to ask nicely. Gutless (talk) Alright, Jade. I don't recall if I told you last time, but I have your IP address. Just in case, you never know what might come in handy. Gutless (talk) Hahahahahaha! Oh Jade, your friend shouldn't have done that. You're in an even worse position right now. Gutless (talk) ...get in chat. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Lol, scratch that. I am done with you, Jade. You're not even hot. Glacius Sabrewulf (talk) Vandal Though I did let the user go, the last edit he made was clear spam. 'Energy ''X 21:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) More vandals This is a repeated vandal, he is inserting wrong categories. Please deal with the user. Energy ''X'' 19:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC) A couple of suggestions Jade-chan, I think we should add a Gen VI section under the Pokemon Tap on the bar across the top of the page. (I afraid I don't if one should call it a Navigation Bar, or what.) This so we easily but information in regarding the new Pokemon and Mechanics found in the upcoming Gen VI games: X and Y. Speaking of which it might not hurt to add sections in the Games section under Main Series. For example I would like to inculde page about Mega Evolution, but I am unsure of where it should it go. For the info I have access to on regarding Mega Evolution please look here. Also prehabs we should add pages pretaining to types (espically considering the reveal of the new Fairy Type); current and up comining events (I noticed the ones on the main page are really out of date) as I can provide info on these as well. I'm sorry if I come across as bossy or demanding; I just was trying to suggest ways to make the Wiki better. I'll add a sub-page of my user page for my sig, later if it's necassary. And I can't seem to make my sig work here...sorry. Edit: NVM that last statement, God helped me get my sig to work. 17:08,8/14/2013 17:08, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I have to ask this: How many things do YOU see wrong with this bit of Trivia on the Main Page? "That Spiritomb and Sableye with Wonder Guard can be hit by the move Fire Fang?" I can think of 3 right of the bat. # Sableye and Spirittomb can't Legally possess the Ability Wonder Guard. # A Ghost/Dark Type Pokemon with Wonder Guard (Legal or Hacked) CAN'T be hit with Fire Fang. #A Ghost/Dark Type Pokemon has no Type Weakness that I know of (I'm not sure it Foresight + Fighting Attacks count here); so it if one has Wonder Guard, it couldn't be attacked without either: A. It Type Changing, or B. Its Ability Changing. Can we make a Trivia Wall of Shame here too please? And I'm sorry Rainbow; I just feel I needed to point it out. If you can Validate this Trivia, from a reliable source (i.e. Serebii/Bulbapedia), I will take back all I said. Sorry to bug you with this. The other thing I meant to ask is: Is there a Page made for the In-game Rivals? 04:56,8/15/2013 04:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Even when told that this Pokémon is female, this user still repeats the same edits; either he removes or replaces the gender with male. Can something be done about it? Energy ''X'' 09:09, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Im Phanphy! This Is My First time on Pokemon Wiki! Check out My Page! Do You Like Battles?! I have To Ask You Something Wanna Battle? Either or? Do you like Brock or Cilan? Vandal So, why didn't you block the user who vandalised your user page? Energy ''X'' 08:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I whole heartledly agree Rainbow-chan. Drop the Ban-Hammer on the fool. 18:53,8/21/2013 18:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) NVM you already did. And I gotta rememger to fix my sig later. 09:01,8/18/2013 09:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Stats What happened of Pokémon stats listing? On Zorua page, someone listed the stats, but they cannot be put in the template, so what should we do about it? Energy ''X'' 17:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) BCRAT I am giving this user, Rainbow Shifter, BCRAT rights as she is a great help, and I am still going to be mostly inactive, as I'm trying to find a way to maintain Being the founder of two wiki's and being the only active user on both, I'm the only active user and BCRAT on the Infinity Blade wiki on Gamepedia, and I am working towards RB and CM on another, this wiki will be worked back into my schedule as soon as possible, But I may have to alter around stuff to get it fitted back in. XY Color scheme Hey, have you thought of a color scheme to use for season and episode templates for the X and Y anime? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:00, August 29, 2013 (UTC) That works. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Banning It has been some time, as Lucasmoura has been copying the episode plots from Bulbapedia. An Elite Coverup|Here] is one such proof from our wiki and here is from Bulbapedia. Energy ''X'' 18:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Page Not sure if I asked you, but *please* move the Morison page to Morrison. Only administrator can do that, as it is explained that previous attempts to make the page were actually content copied from Bulbapedia and so it was locked. Thank you! Energy ''X'' 09:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) HG wikia.... Sorry Jade can u unban me plz c; 08:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I just cheeked and am still banned ;-; I think its because the ip for ~TheFlyingWeave~ is banned so i am banned ;-; http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheFireJay heres a link to my profile 09:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Just unban TheFireJay and RainAndFire (because i tried to log in but was blocked for ip...silly me) idc about TheWeave one 09:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Is on pokemon chat c; Jade come with my on pokemon chat >.> New Code In preperation for the XY anime how about for XY episodes, we use XY---? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:48, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a preperation. After All, October is not that far off. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Thanks. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply Perhaps so, but there are quite many people that wouldn't understand how to edit the base template. That is, they wouldn't understand where "the content went to", as all they see is or somesuch. Energy ''X'' 19:12, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Can I? hi is it okay to put this pokemon on the X and Y page?Kaf2cute (talk)kaf2cute Videos If you have time, could you delete the videos (as most of them are not translated from Japanese)? If you don't have the time, it would be good to remove the content from this page, which displays the videos on the side bar. I would have done the latter... if I was able to edit that page. Energy ''X'' 22:03, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I see. There is another thing as well; they are fan-fic. If I recall, fan-fic videos shouldn't be posted, not to mention . Energy ''X'' 09:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) yes I looked it up, It's called Orotto but it has two different pictures and a videoKaf2cute (talk)Kaf2cute Thank you, I placed it on the Orotto page ^^Kaf2cute (talk)kaf2cute Quickly This user needs a quick ban for vandalising articles (without a break). Energy ''X'' 20:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Hm, not sure if it is advisable, so Im'm going to ask you; would it be good to make a side list on which I can report troublesome users (primarily vandlas, trolls etc.)? Energy ''X'' 20:19, September 8, 2013 (UTC) PokéBox For some reason, this template has a certain glitch that causes the template to be spread out so much that it is not fully shown. Can it be shortened? Energy ''X'' 18:13, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Aye, thanks. Wish I knew what was the reason of it to change it sooner... Energy ''X'' 19:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hm... There is an argument that Dawn's Ambipom was male. Here it is seen that the user removed the trivia and here that the user changes the gender. Is it possible that the trivia was false? Energy ''X'' 17:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Appearances As seen here, a user is inserting Pokémon appearances. While it is encouraged, isn't there a template that exists for such things? Energy ''X'' 17:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Image Oh, it seems I made a mistake in naming an image. Can you re-name this image to DP163 99.jpg? Energy ''X'' 20:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC) A small request Hi, Rainbow Shifter! I would like to you edit this page for me please, to correct some information. The line * ... That Druddigon is the only basic Dragon-type that is not legendary? is false, as Bagon and Shelgon are both pure types and not legendary. I'd suggest either remove the whole original line I just said or add Bagon & Shelgon. Many thanks! – Ozuzanna 14:02, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Also I remembered that Dratini and Dragonair are also non-legendary dragon types. – Ozuzanna 14:05, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Gallery template Not sure why is the need to insert the template, as seen here. It has ten images, which does not have as much as other galleries I encountered here. Energy ''X'' 19:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :It is just that it seems a lot of work; I suppose I could start adding those (if you wish it), but there is the matter of huge number of images I added, from AG174 to DP165. Energy ''X'' 19:19, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::You got yourself a deal, then. Very well, I'll begin to use that template. Energy ''X'' 19:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::But hold on... if you are going to use the bot, wouldn't it be better to clear this cache first? I do remember Jazzi telling she would, but she seems inactive recently. Energy ''X'' 19:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bot reminder I'm not sending that in because there are two supports excluding mine. In my opinion, that is not enough. – Jazzi (talk) 19:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :There are only two supports that are from other users. I will ask a staff member, but I'm not sure if three supports (with one from the nominator) will count. Additionally, if you are going to run a bot you need to have a community discussion that comes to a clear discussion and then have a staff member give you bot rights. You can''not'' run a bot without a community discussion, administrator or not. And a way to prevent a queue of files is to delete them as they appear. Additionally, user bots get used as the wiki bots, no where have I seen a single bot be used by multiple people. – Jazzi (talk) 20:23, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Seeing as you already ran the bot without community discussion - one user doesn't count unless the community is you and said other user - you shouldn't run it for only ten pages when it's only switching a gallery to a gallery template (the template of which doesn't need to be used on those pages, the template actually doesn't need to exist - that was something made without discussion as well, I can't remember who by). Running a bot for ten pages is pointless because you can do that manually in less than five minutes with''out'' a bot. – Jazzi (talk) 20:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::In that case, disregard that. I went with context clues and that the edits were a minute apart. Disregard that, I apologize greatly. I'll send in the request with one or two more supports if I don't get a response. – Jazzi (talk) 20:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- The bot Not The User You Are Looking For is set up and I will be deleting the queue in the Candidates for Deletion. – Jazzi (talk) 22:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Block Three people need a block; this user vandalised the Celebi article (and seems this is the same user, as they both wrote Onion Fairy Pokémon). Also, this user vandalised N article, which has been done before. Energy ''X'' 13:59, September 15, 2013 (UTC) *Same goes for Squidd. Energy ''X'' 09:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello. My name is RainblackDragon, as you know, but if you prefer to call me RB that's great. Thank's for the earlier message. I'll do anything I can to help around here. Pokemon is has some vast subjects, so I take that at my advantage to help out by editing and contributing as much as I can. If you needany help with anything, I'll do mu best to be an aid. RainblackDragon (talk) 00:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC)RainblackDragon Resignation I'm resigning from my position as administrator and bureaucrat. I've done too many things in my past to people who use Wikia and I can't bring myself to continue using the wikis that I use. – Jazzi (talk) 04:00, September 17, 2013 (UTC) NUuuuu Don't pass me in edits. >.< anyways come get onto chat so we can talk about colors. Template I think this template could be deleted, it has seen little use since 2012. If it is a need to put nominations, we could use the talk page of the template, no? Energy ''X'' 20:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC) (Episode) Plot Not sure why was this changed. In my opinion, it is not needed, as the article itself refers to the episode. Energy ''X'' 17:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ah. Well, it might be best to change all the Plot headlines to Episode plot using the bot, no? Energy ''X'' 17:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Jade, why are you ignoring me. And the reason I amputting it here is I dont wanna cause a fuss on HG. Please just tell me why... Doo Doo Doo Doo..... 11:37, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh and Jade, I checked the book, its tracker jacker NOT Tracker jacker. User Not sure why the person named itself like , but the name is too offensive. He/she needs to make a new account with a new name. Energy ''X'' 17:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Achievements Um, hi, Rainbow Shifter! As I've seen in most of wikis, you can enable achievements as an admin to encourage the users to contribute. Also, an antagonism will be between the users! So, if you want to have more pages edited and corrected, you, logically, will agree with me. Me (Talk to me • ) 09:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) : Re: Re: Achievements: It's OK, I didn't force you, I just ordered an idea. Me (Talk to me • ) 09:23, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Pages I have ready the code to create 5 pages that are here, but I need your "yes" to do it. What do you think? P. S. Please answer me via chat; I'm in. Extensions I saw the discussion about achievements. While the reasom may be true, I suggest that we should enable user blogs (of course, a vote will have to be made before that), as many articles currently under deletion are fan-fic, which can be moved to a user blog instead of getting in "an edit war", where the deletion tag is removed and put back. Energy ''X'' 14:41, September 29, 2013 (UTC) oh okay, I thought it was real sorry.Kaf2cute (talk) 20:16, October 2, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute Pokemon X&Y Content Campaigns/Wikia Podcast Hey there, Rainbow Shifter, my name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! As I'm sure you know, Pokemon X&Y will be coming out soon and us folks at Wikia would love to do a few community events before the game's release. We were thinking of a big discussion/poll over the best starter Pokemon in X&Y, and/or a 'create your own gym' event where you pick your 6 pokemon, your gyms type, and it's town location. We're still in the brainstorming process, but we'd like to be able to host these on blogs (which are currently disabled on the wiki). I'd like to ask you, would you turn the blogs on for our events? (It could only be termporary if you wish). If you'd prefer not to, would hosting them on the forums or an article page suffice? What do you feel would work best for us? Do you have any cool ideas of your own? Secondly, we have a bi-weekly Wikia Community Podcast that has a Wiki of the Week segment. We'd love to feature the Pokemon Wiki in this segment for our next episode! During this segment, we usually invite an admin on to talk with us through Skype about the wiki and how they got attached to whatever it is the wiki is about. Would you be interested in taking part? It's a lot of fun! : D Let me know what you're thinking on both counts. Thanks so much and have a great day! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :I agree, we can display this on the forum you made. Energy ''X'' 20:56, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Delphox deletion?? It is the real deal, as with the others too. Things are leaking like crazy so I don't understand. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EIDnBqUfU0--OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Uh ok, but why can the others remain like Greninja and the such?--OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:48, October 2, 2013 (UTC) How do you make the... How do you make the type picture for Fairy? I wanna know.Rock Re: "Official" Sorry, I didn't intend to sound sarcastic. What I meant by "stepping up" is that there needs to be more admins and more competent editors to clean up all the unnecessary edits, unorganized pages, etc., being made here as one admin taking care of all this is impossible. I know you are one person and the only admin around here that monitors everything so I mean no disrespect.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Page As the blogs have been enabled, what should become of articles like this? Should they be deleted or be moved as blogs? Energy ''X'' 23:15, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : And, uh, it seems I cannot move to a user blog; only administrators can. It seems it must be your and Slayingthehalycon's decision about this. Energy ''X'' 23:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Not sure they will like their fanon being tagged for deletion, but I will warn them they can put it in a blog. Energy ''X'' 09:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Deletion May I ask you to delete the articles in that category? Files can be deleted later (via a bot), but those articles should be deleted soon, before X & Y is launched. Energy ''X'' 09:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Reports First, has been vandalizing pages to a rapid pace, is a week enough for a ban to that user? Second, I am thinking of making another request to become an admin after I finish writing the last episode of Sinnoh League Victors (yay!), on the day Pokémon X and Y is released. Do you think it is advisable? And, lastly, should I go with Black and White episodes or go with original series? Energy ''X'' 23:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) A favor Can you do me a huge favor? Cassandra Lee Morris did the voice of Gemma. Can you please tell ForceFire that? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I meant on Bulbapedia. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: ‎Green Poké Ball: it is not a type of pokeball with special features, just a painted one Oh sorry, I didn't think it needed to have special features since the GS ball was listed, my mistake. 18:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :An etching is a special feature? The GS ball was just a plot device that they pretty much gave up on. 19:04, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::To be fair neither showed any purpose but I digress, hey some guy seems to be vandalizing, you may want to check him out. 19:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh lol you undid his edit before I could. 19:32, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::While I have you, is there any purpose to this category? It seems... useless? 15:17, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::If it is I can remove it for you if you want? 19:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh I missed your response. ::::I didn't think lists would need to be categorized...? Nevermind then. 19:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) An Affiliate question A user from this wiki wanted to know if we would affiliate with them. Ultimate Pokémon Fanon Energy thinks that they should join the Fanon wiki that we are already affiliated with, instead of us affiliating with another fanon. I agree with EX greatly. New theme I am as of now modifying a theme that I have to work for this wiki. Here is a link, I would like your thoughts. :The colors come from the template for MainGames, I will be using the light blue color on this wiki already for the links and I still have a lot to do with that theme before it can be brought over here and used. ::I'm still trying out colors, but I think I've got the links good, and I'll get the background color, as the color you suggested looked way to dark. I think though, that I have a color that looks slightly babyish, but is much better than the previous color. Poke-Programming! Hey Rainbow Shifter, it's Doug from Wikia again! How was recording the podcast? I'm excited to hear it once it's complete! I know we discussed some programming around Pokemon X and Y earlier and I wanted to give you an update on what we've decided. We were thinking of doing three main events, those being: 1. A short blog about the three new starters for X and Y, giving some basic info on them, and then opening a poll to the community on which they feel is the best choice between Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. 2. A Create-Your-Own Gym event where users can select their Gym Leader Name, What City the Gym Is In, The Pokemon Type of the Gym, and their six Pokemon lineup. . 3. A Community Choice Awards that spans across all main Pokemon games, opening up different polls on which game had the best starters, the best Elite Four lineup, the best Region, the best Rival, and Best Legendary Pokemon. (Do you have any other ideas for elements that could be voted on?) How do these sound? We'd love to host these on blogs and I know we talked previously about enabling them for the wiki. Are we all good to go with that? (We'd ideally like to post the first blog about the starters before the end of the week). Along with that, do you think we could show these blogs on the front page temporarily? We'd love to get as many eyes on this as possible! If you'd be open to moving a few of the featured sections (character, location, move) to the bottom of the main column, I think the blog roll would fit snugly along the right rail. Lemme know if you have suggesstions to the programming and whether you're okay with blogs enabled/posted on the mainpage. Thanks so much! :D TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Jade, I have to say, if we turn the blogs back on, we're going to have to deal with all the stupid retarded blogs that were the reason the blogs were turned off for. Just a thought. I've already turned them back off as I wasn't told of them being turned on previously. Its going to take a lot of ridiculously time to hunt down and delete retarded blogs. just so you know. Well, one can track down these blogs and delete them (which I hope to do when I become an admin, if I get elected). But we can put a vote to decide whether to turn them on or not. Energy ''X'' 20:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for all the extra messages Jade: Energy I think that soon you may be able to get admin, especially if this gives us an increase in user's, I think that there may be possibility for adminship. However, Blogs I can see being turned on for this reason, I'm game for that if it brings users. If not then I guess we could leave it on for a while to hunt down and delete blogs. :::Hey Doug I will reply properly to your message later. Really quick one about blogs though to Slaying: Blogs are more friendly and easier to understand to the users who are going to be new coming to our wiki. After all these features and events have finished, blogs will be disabled again and the contests, for archive sakes could be moved onto a locked Pokémon Wiki: page. 06:50, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I get the blogs are friendly and fun to use, but I think that if we wanted to, we could leave them on, especially if we write a few guidelines for them, so that we can delete ones that are like, "Hi I'm a new user" or that are just extreme fangirling and what not. The blogs are for sharing information, and telling people that you're going to be inactive for a while and stuff like that. Chat Come, let us chit-chat about the blogs. >.< :You sound like a creepy old man: "Come, come, get in my van." 16:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Cant be helped. XD Italics removal I don't see any manual of style articles here explaining how articles should be written but I see you've removed the italics from the prior to on the evolution episode, should all articles like this not have italics there? Should the prior to above that under the episode captured also be not italicized? I can see why you would want the italics gone, it does look better without. 19:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh also if you direct me to some well-written articles of different types like say a good article on a pokemon, on a person, on a game, on an episode, etc, I can mock up some mock-ups of potential Manual of Style articles or even just a single descriptive MoS article (though personally I prefer the example route because people find that easier to understand and follow). 19:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Including the episode caught? Ok I removed that too then. 19:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Personally I find example pages to be easier for the common user to understand and easier for the article writer to compile. 20:10, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Two things. Hey there. 1. I think it's tome you got this talk page archived. 2. Game Locations for X and Y: Vaniville Town Aquacorde Town Santalune Forest Santalune City Lumiose City Camphrier Town Parfum Palace Connecting Cave Cyllage City Ambrette Town Glittering Cave Geosenge Town Reflection Cave Shalour City Courmaline City Sea Spirit's Den Kalos Power Plant Laverre City Poke Ball Factory Lost Hotel Dendemille Town Frost Cavern Anistar City Couriway Town Terminus Cave Snowbelle City Pokemon Village Victory Road Chamber of Emptiness Pokemon League Kiloude City Flare Cafe Team Flare HQ Azure Bay Kalos Battle Chateau Battle Maison and Tower of Mastery. Straight from Serebii.net. I think it's time to make another template. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:52, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Oh and we're gonna need a color scheme for Fairy types. Picked out a color to start. The hex code is FFC3E1. What do you think? Or maybe FFB4D9 and FF96CA and FFA5D2. Think about it for a while. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:16, October 11, 2013 (UTC) So... Serebii start putting up the info so this is close to official. Or this could all still wait til launch. Your call. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 15:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :X and Y page? The official page or the wikia's page? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Personally it might be safer to wait until launch, one thing I always hated about Bulbapedia is how much speculation they always put on their pages when a new gen is about to come out. As a seasoned wiki editor, I despise speculation... ::But that is just me, as Om said, your call. 12:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Please ban these vandals. User:CPBRN and User:LukeTheJester. Energy ''X'' 21:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, I'm being annoying I deleted the image didn't I? So don't keep putting the same message back on my wall when I've done what you've asked! Move I did a bit of work on a character Pokémon and I cannot identify a move. Do you know which one is this? Energy ''X'' 22:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) User did not read what I wrote for him - he did not compy and is inserting wrong categories. Energy ''X'' 16:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Community Messages Hi~ I noticed that you have on the community message not to steal images from Bulbapedia. Would it make sense to add Serebii to that as well, since it's just as popular? Actually, that should be extended to all sites, no? We wouldn't want anyone to comment how we "steal" images from other similar sites. Energy ''X'' 17:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, very true. It was only a suggestion, since I know some fans (who might not know any better) who only want to help have taken images from other websites. I've actually seen it happen on Bulbagarden before, although I think they were taken down... I only browse there, I don't edit. Also, I noticed how you just changed the message, and I must say, that sounds /much/ better now, and it's clear that taking any information from other websites isn't allowed. I do apologize if I seem like I'm talking down on you with the "much better" thing; it's not intentional and I'm not trying to be rude. Reply Sounds like a fancy idea, I'll find the colors today.